


Young, Dumb, and Full of Cum

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Double Penetration, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spring Break, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: It's spring break, and Sehun is spending it being dragged around by his friends who are looking to get drunk and laid.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224
Collections: First Round





	Young, Dumb, and Full of Cum

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the title aksjdjds

“Spring break, bitches!” Chanyeol yelled as he pounded back another shot of tequila.

Jongin laughed, and took another shot with him. 

They’d only arrived in Cancun earlier that day, but Chanyeol insisted that wasting time was stupid. So Jongin and Sehun allowed themselves to be dragged out after barely putting down their things in the hotel. 

“God, you’re such a frat boy,” Sehun supplied with a snort.

“Literally we all are,” Chanyeol reminded him, but the smile never faded.

Jongin shook his head.

Sehun snorted, used to this argument. They were all in the same frat together, having met some years ago when he and Jongin had joined. Chanyeol was a year ahead of them, and Sehun suspected that Chanyeol was reluctant to accept that it was his senior year, and he couldn’t have the opportunity to be as crazy soon enough. 

“Whatever. Are there going to be any cute guys around or is this going to be straight guy central?” he asked, crossing his legs.

“Ah...I’m sure there’ll be a few,” Jongin said.

“Ugh, I need more gay friends,” he mused, taking another shot.

“We’re bi…” Jongin offered.

“I am not.”

“Chanyeol, please. We all saw you and Yixing making out and don’t think we don’t notice the way you stare when any of us are shirtless. Big fat bi. Or in the closet, whatever,” Sehun shrugged. 

Chanyeol gaped at them for a moment, but his argument died on his lips as he just mumbled something about getting drunk.

—

Sehun stumbled into the room, with Chanyeol and Jongin close at his heels. They’d been down at one of the bars for hours, and Sehun couldn’t even count how much they’d drank. The room was spinning, and Jongin mumbled something about wanting to puke. 

“We only have the...two beds,” Chanyeol said, words slurring a bit. 

Sehun hardly paid him attention, simply stripped off his shirt and jeans and crawled on top of one of the beds. He could handle his alcohol, but he knew he would regret the whole thing in the morning.

He stirred only when he felt someone else join him on the bed. He cracked an eye, seeing Jongin. He smiled a little, and Jongin squeezed his hand. 

—

Daylight blinded Sehun awake. He groaned quietly, blinking a few times to get his eyes open and adjusted to the light. His head was pounding, and his mouth felt dry. He licked at his lips, but it didn’t really help, he realized with a sigh. Shifting, he remembered he wasn’t alone, and glanced at Jongin. 

He was closer than he remembered him getting, and Sehun paused for a moment to take in his sleeping face. He looked so calm, and peaceful. Cute. He went to move, desperately realizing he needed to pee, when he noticed they were still holding hands. He smiled a little, glad no one else was awake yet. Just a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

—

“Whose party is this?” Jongin asked, a frown on his face as he looked for his answers. 

Sehun shrugged. It was hardly more than a couple of hours after they’d woken up and grabbed breakfast than Chanyeol was alerting them to a pool party they just had to go to. Sehun somewhat regretted agreeing to go along with the whole spring break idea, but it was too late. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol laughed.

They pushed their way inside, and were immediately met with all manner of half-dressed coeds. Bad rap music pounded from the speakers, a makeshift DJ booth off to the side. Sehun couldn’t hold in his sigh. It was evident that people were already half, if not fully, drunk. And Sehun was too sober to be around it. 

But he dutifully followed after his friends as they sought out drinks. Sehun sighed yet again at the cheap tasting beer he was offered, but it was better than nothing. 

Hours later, Sehun was perched on a stool, watching the picture of youth in front of him. He couldn’t resist a few snaps of the more embarrassing moments, as girls shook their boobs at random guys and one couple fucked in the pool. There were probably a dozen more doing the same who just weren’t as obvious about it.

He took another drink, and glanced around to find his friends. They’d long abandoned him to his cause. After a moment, he spotted Chanyeol talking to a group of people, his characteristic wide smile on display. It looked like they were having fun, and some girl leaned in close, running her hand along his arm. Sehun rolled his eyes, wondering how long until Chanyeol was one of the many in the pool. He’d already bore witness to Chanyeol competing with other random frat boys on who could chug beer the fastest, so nothing much would surprise him. Jongin, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. 

Humming softly, he glanced around another time or two. He’d just said he was going to check out the action, but he had no doubts that meant trying his best to flirt. Jongin was always cute, but sometimes when he tried too hard, he could get a little awkward. But he supposed he had no reason to bother and interfere. Maybe he was out trying to get laid, maybe he’d already ditched. Of course, if he ditched Sehun would be pissed. The party was terrible, the last thing he wanted was to be left to deal with it alone. The last he’d noticed him, he was dancing shirtless in a group of girls, but he’d lost track.

Sehun was a little tipsy when Jongin reappeared, leaning against the table and bumping Sehun with his shoulder. “There you are,” Sehun mumbled.

“Were you looking for me?” Jongin asked, a playful smile on his lips.

“Just curious...Yeol is over there,” he waved a hand in the general direction, where he last noted Chanyeol making out with some blonde. 

“Oh, good for him,” Jongin laughed. “Have you even talked to anyone?”

Sehun shrugged. “Donovan is the bartender, he’s very lovely,” he said. He knew that wasn’t what Jongin meant.

“Oh yeah? Gonna go home with the big Don?” Jongin smiled.

Sehun elbowed him in the ribs, “Shut up. Where were you?”

“Oh. This group of people asked if I wanted to come with them, so I did. We got ice cream,” he said.

“Ice cream...is that some kind of euphemism?” 

Jongin laughed. “No, we did get ice cream. I may have made out with one of the girls.”

Sehun groaned. “If we ever do this again, I’m picking the destination.”

“I think that’s fair,” Jongin shrugged.

“Whatever, this is lame. Let’s get smashed.” Sehun didn’t even bother to wait for Jongin’s response before ordering another round of shots.

—

They were trashed again by the time they got back to the hotel. Jongin was clinging onto Sehun like his life depended on it, with pouty lips and half-lidded eyes. Chanyeol had to practically be dragged away from the pool, but Sehun wasn't about to leave him when he was hardly able to form words. Not that Sehun was much less drunk than either of them, but he was at least confident in his ability to walk properly.

Jongin didn't bother to even get undressed or go to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, he released Sehun's waist and headed straight for the bed, sprawling his limbs out on it as he lay down on his stomach. Sehun snorted. That answered the question of who was sleeping where, he supposed.

Chanyeol was struggling to get his shoes off, pawing at his shoes in a halfhearted attempt. Sehun rolled his eyes, and went over to help him. "You two are hopeless, I swear," he mumbled, expecting that Chanyeol wasn't even going to pay much attention to his words.

"But we have you to take such good care of us, Sehun," Chanyeol said, his deep voice a little gruff with exhaustion and alcohol.

"True. What would you do without me?" he asked, amusement dancing in his tone as he ruffled Chanyeol's hair.

Chanyeol smiled, wide and unassuming. It caught Sehun off-guard, and he mumbled something about the bathroom before he walked away from Chanyeol and slipped into the bathroom.

What was getting into him lately? He couldn't stop staring at his two friends, with not so innocent images playing in his mind. It was silly, really. He knew that the both of them were mainly taking advantage of spring break to watch girls and see how many they could hook up with.

He took his time brushing his teeth and washing his face, hoping Chanyeol would just be asleep by the time he was done. But as he emerged, luck was not on his side. Chanyeol was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Aren't you drunk?" Sehun asked, crawling into bed next to him.

"Yeah...not drunk enough to pass out yet I guess," Chanyeol said with a hint of laughter, turning his head toward Sehun.

"Well, that's good. Jongin has a shitty tolerance." He curled on his side, facing Chanyeol.

"Totally. You don't seem all that gone yourself."

"I thought I was, I guess practically carrying Jongin sobered me up a little," he shrugged as best as he could in the position he was laying in.

There was a moment or two of silence between them, not uncomfortable. Jongin's deep breathing was the only thing to be heard. Sehun's eyes slipped closed, when all of a sudden he felt fingers against his cheek.

When he opened his eyes, Chanyeol was closer than he'd been before. And there was only a moment to pause before Chanyeol leaned in, brushing his lips against Sehun's.

It wasn't exactly the kind of kiss that people would dream of, they were both still drunk, and Chanyeol's lips landed more on the corner of Sehun's mouth. But it didn't matter, really, not to Sehun. He hesitated for the briefest of moments before he leaned in again, kissing Chanyeol more properly. It was soft, and Chanyeol tasted like liquor and something sweet. His arm wrapped around Sehun's waist, pulling him closer as they continued to kiss, tongues brushing together.

Shivers ran along Sehun's spine as they made out. He didn’t know what it was supposed to mean, if anything. But he didn’t know that he really cared because he was finally kissing Chanyeol. They kissed for long minutes before Chanyeol was the one to pull away. There was a smile on his lips. “Let’s get some sleep,” he said.

His deep voice sent another shiver over Sehun, and he could only nod his agreement. He didn’t trust his voice.

—

Sehun could hardly suppress his sigh when they walked onto the beach. It was sunset, and there were already too many half-naked people around for this to be much entertainment. Chanyeol and Jongin seemed to not hold the same amount of reservations, however, as they simply lead Sehun through the crowds.

He and Chanyeol didn't talk about making out the night before. It was like everything had gone right back to normal other than a shared smile when they were having their morning coffee. Jongin was oblivious and hungover, which was when they'd decided to actually take it easy for a bit before continuing their spring break journey of chaos. Sehun was happy to have the reprieve, and remembered exactly why he didn't like doing things like this on most breaks. They'd just sat around and watched bad comedy movies until Chanyeol got an invite to a beach party he thought they should go to.

Jongin handed Sehun a beer, and he nodded his thanks, glancing around as someone turned the music louder. This time it sounded like bad rave music, and he wished they'd at least get a better DJ for the next party. But he doubted they would. Chanyeol didn't seem to mind, though, and quickly Sehun lost track of him as he pushed his way to a group of people.

"Extroverts," Jongin tutted as he took a drink.

Sehun hummed. "He's probably looking to get laid again," he said with a shrug.

"Probably. Have you even looked for any cute boys this entire time?" Jongin nudged his ribs.

"There's plenty of cute boys. Cute straight boys. I'm sitting this one out, I'm just here to get drunk and carry your dumb asses back to the hotel when I need to," he reminded him.

"Sorry about that. Are you having any fun, at least? I know this kind of thing isn't your scene that much. I mean...it isn't really mine either."

Sehun paused to consider it. Back at college they went to parties and weren't all that discriminating about which ones they'd pop in on throughout the weekends. There were the standard frat parties, of course, but after that it was a free-for-all. "Do we even really have a scene? Don't we just usually go anywhere there's alcohol?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his lips as he watched Jongin.

"Touché...but still. Are you happy you came?"

"Of course. I'm here with my two best friends, what more could I want? The alternative is that I'd be sitting back home with my family and eating my feelings in the biggest bag of skittles I could find. So I'd say I'm perfectly happy being here, yeah."

Jongin squeezed his arm. "Okay, good. I'm feeling kind of wiped myself, maybe we should just go hang by the water for a few."

Somehow, he doubted that. But he wasn't going to complain either. So he shrugged, and took another beer before following Jongin down to where the water was rushing to meet the sand. He hummed quietly, sitting down in the sand and looking out, watching the sky get painted in shades of orange and pink with the setting sun. "This is a nice view," he said, voice quiet. He was glad to be a little further away from the blaring sound of the music and people's yelling. It wasn't ideal, still too loud and it made his head pound, but it was better.

"Right? Maybe this would have been more fun if the three of us had just like...gone on a trip somewhere," he suggested.

Sehun nodded. "Yeah, that probably would have been fun. But it's less...the college experience, right? So this is fine too, at least one day in the future when we may have families or whatever, we can tell them that we did this. They probably won't want to know the details, but we can't say we didn't do it, you know?"

Jongin turned to smile at him. "I guess that's true too.”

"Crazy to think this may be the last time for this kind of thing though, you know...since Chanyeol is graduating pretty soon."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I think we're better friends than just like...only hanging out here or because of the frat you know? Maybe I'm being silly, but I feel like you guys are both more than that to me. So even if this is our last...college break thing together, maybe we'll be able to do stuff like this again for a long time," Jongin said, moving a little closer.

"Oh yeah? So what, you want us to have like family vacations together someday?" Sehun asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I mean why not?" Jongin laughed, bumping Sehun's knee with his own.

Sehun didn't really know what to say to that. He watched Jongin silently for a few minutes, taking in his calm expression and the way he seemed so sincere. "Yeah, hey...that would be nice," he agreed.

They were silent for another minute after that, just staring out at the sunset as the party continued on behind them. Sehun wondered briefly what Chanyeol was doing, if he was having much luck in his mission to get laid or whatever his aim was for the night.

"Sehun?"

As he turned his head, Jongin's gaze locked with his. There was a soft expression on his face, something considering and warm. Sehun didn't know what it was. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice coming out a bit softer than it had been.

But he didn't get to think about that for long, because Jongin was leaning in. Sehun's breath caught in his throat, and he leaned closer. Jongin's kiss was gentle, almost hesitant, as though he was afraid that Sehun was going to push him away or turn him down. But Sehun would never do that, not to Jongin. He let his tongue swipe over Jongin's lips, tasting the beer on them before Jongin's lips parted and the kiss was deepened.

Sehun groaned quietly into the motions, and before he could really think about the implications of his choice, he moved to straddle Jongin's hips. Jongin immediately ran his hands along Sehun's thighs, stopping to rest on his hips as they continued to kiss. He wound his arms around Jongin's neck, pulling him in as close as he dared as their tongues moved together. The taste of Jongin was intoxicating, and Sehun's mind flashed on all the times that he'd dreamt of kissing him. Every time he looked at Jongin's plump lips, especially when he was deep in thought and his tongue would run ever so slightly over his bottom lip. It was too much, and Sehun didn't care anymore if he may or may not regret it tomorrow. After all, Jongin had kissed him first.

Jongin slowly began to lay down, pulling Sehun with him as he lay down in the sand. Sehun wanted to caution him that it would make things even messier, but he couldn't find it in himself to care that much either. He followed his lead until he was half laying on him. He could feel Jongin's hands running over his back, tracing the outlines of his muscles as he did. Sehun couldn't suppress a soft whine into the kiss, grinding his hips down a little onto Jongin.

"Well, well, well," came the sound of a deep voice above them.

Sehun pulled away from Jongin to glance up, seeing Chanyeol smiling down at them. "Fuck off," he groaned, a hint of warmth in his cheeks giving away his embarrassment.

Chanyeol laughed, the sound too loud even with the sounds of the music and yelling co-eds behind him. "Come on, don't let me spoil your fun. I didn't know you two were into each other like this," he teased.

"Is someone jealous?" Jongin asked, fingers dancing along Sehun's back playfully.

"Maybe a little. I got turned down, I can't help but be sad," Chanyeol pouted a little, though the amusement still lacing his tone gave way that he was anything but.

"Come on, let's take a walk," Sehun suggested, slipping up off of Jongin. He missed his warmth pressed against him, but he didn't want to keep kissing him with Chanyeol just staring down at them. Wordlessly, Jongin stood as well, grabbing up the beach towel and draping it over his arm.

The three of them slowly walked away from the party, the techno music fading out behind them with every step they took. The sun was close to gone, and Sehun watched over the water as the last rays of light drifted over to them. The sand was soft underfoot, and he reached out to grab Chanyeol's hand as they walked, swinging their arms together playfully. 

Chanyeol smiled, and squeezed his hand.

"Where are we even going?" Jongin asked, though he didn't seem to mind just following along anyway.

"Somewhere less busy," Sehun said, though he was almost surprised there was anywhere that wasn't filled with college students being loud and horny. Luck seemed to be in their favor, as the sound of the party mostly died out behind them and they found themselves in a more secluded area of the beach. The sun had drawn to a close as they walked, and hints of darkness covered the sky.

Jongin spread the beach towel down onto the sand again, and sat down. "This is a nice spot," he said with a quiet hum.

"It is, yeah. I mean if you have to pick between getting laid and hanging out on a beach with your friends, I'd still pick getting laid, but this isn't so bad," Chanyeol said, though his eyes twinkled with laughter.

Sehun snorted. "Is that all you think about?"

"Excuse me, I was not the one making out with Jongin in front of everyone."

"No, but you made out with me last night," Sehun countered, lifting a brow.

"Whoa, what?" Jongin laughed.

Chanyeol's mouth hung open for a moment, as though he couldn't quite believe that Sehun had just admitted that aloud.

"Yeah, you were passed out. Chanyeol kissed me, so he shouldn't be all high and mighty over there, he's no better than us," Sehun said, nudging Chanyeol with his foot teasingly.

"Well then that leaves only one solution," Jongin announced with an air of finality in his voice.

Sehun frowned a little, watching Jongin curiously. But the confusion faded when Jongin reached for Chanyeol's shirt and yanked him closer, kissing him roughly. Chanyeol seemed to remain in shock, unmoving. But after a moment, Chanyeol relaxed and he leaned into Jongin. Sehun watched in a hint of amusement as his friends kissed, watched as Jongin's tongue slipped into Chanyeol's mouth, demanding more. Quiet sounds slipped out, and Sehun didn't know who they belonged to.

"Maybe we should all fuck," Sehun said, knowing he was being more blunt than was probably necessary.

That broke their kiss, though Jongin's hand remained fisting Chanyeol's shirt. "Really?" he asked, though he didn't seem all that surprised.

"Yeah, why not? We're all horny, we've all made out. Why not make this night a little more fun?" he suggested simply.

Jongin and Chanyeol exchanged a look, a little questioning before Jongin was the one to turn to Sehun. “Here?”

Sehun quirked a brow, glancing over toward the other spring breakers some ways down the beach. There wasn’t much else along the shore, people congregated around the terrible music and cheap thrills of college students. “Why not? It isn’t like we’re the only ones fucking on the beach,” he said, though his voice was a bit more sure than he was.

Chanyeol nodded, “Can’t argue with that.”

That seemed to be enough, because suddenly Jongin was pulling Sehun in again, drawing him in for breathy kisses, his arm wound tightly around his waist. Sehun’s skin thrummed with delight at being so close, at the possessive hold Jongin had around him. Jongin licked into his mouth, making Sehun moan softly and tilt his head for deeper access, when another pair of arms wrapped around him, and lips were pressed against his neck.

Jongin kissed him roughly, teeth nipping lightly at Sehun’s bottom lip as his hands slid along his body until he was groping his ass. Sehun moaned into the kiss, feeling Chanyeol’s tongue swiping over the soft juncture between his neck and shoulder. He was already beginning to feel overwhelmed, and he ran his hands through Jongin’s hair, feeling the soft tresses pass over his fingers.

He startled when there was a sudden hand on his crotch, palming him through his jeans. He took in a shuddery breath, pulling away as much as Jongin would allow him to for some air. But Jongin followed, catching Sehun’s lips in his own hungrily. Chanyeol - as he assumed the hand must be - squeezed his dick, teeth grazing over his collarbone. Sehun’s hips bucked at the touch, already starting to ache for more.

“Will you both fuck me?” he asked, breathing the words more than anything.

The mouths on him stopped, but hands never did, with Jongin still kneading his ass and Chanyeol working his cock quietly. “How do you mean?” Jongin asked, gaze fixated on Sehun’s.

Jongin’s eyes looked so large and dark, and Sehun felt a pulse through his cock as he recognized the lust in them. “Both at once,” he confirmed.

“Are you sure about that?” Chanyeol asked, pressing a light kiss against his shoulder.

Sehun smiled a little, trying to reassure them as their hands kept lighting him on fire. “I can take it, I need you both...please.” He wasn’t normally the type to beg, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care then. If he was honest, he’d wanted them both for too long as it was, so his reservations were gone long ago.

“Anything for you, Sehun,” Jongin said with a faint smile.

He paused for a moment before smiling back, and then he was pushing Jongin to lay back. Jongin laughed a little, but accommodated him, settling down onto the towel. Chanyeol pulled Sehun close, Sehun’s back pressed close against Chanyeol’s chest, and he could feel lips trailing along his neck. “You too, I want to taste you,” he said, voice breathy.

Chanyeol kissed his cheek softly before he joined Jongin. Sehun wasted little time, settling himself between Chanyeol’s knees and undoing his jeans with deft fingers. He playfully brushed his hand over his crotch, causing Chanyeol’s breath to hitch in his throat. Sehun smiled a little and pulled on the waistband of his pants and underwear. Chanyeol lifted a bit to accommodate, letting Sehun pull them down just over his hips so his cock was exposed to the air. Sehun licked his lips and wrapped his fingers around the base of his length, slowly beginning to stroke him into full hardness. Chanyeol groaned quietly, watching him intently.

Sehun glanced at him, their eyes meeting. Chanyeol’s lips curled in a faint smile, almost reassuring him. Sehun leaned in, pressing a kiss to the tip as his fingers continued to work his length. He was thick and had a considerable length, and Sehun wondered briefly why he hadn’t done this sooner. Slowly, he ran his tongue over the head of his cock, savoring the slightly salty taste. Chanyeol groaned softly, and Sehun continued to lick along his length, swirling over the head and trailing lightly over the thick veins. He pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses along his cock, and moaned against his length when he felt Chanyeol twitch. Lips parting, he slowly took the flared head into his mouth, sucking softly.

There was a faint sound above him, and Sehun glanced up, still taking more of Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth. Jongin had a hand tangled in Chanyeol’s hair, kissing him softly. Chanyeol moaned into the kiss, and Sehun’s own cock twitched at the sight. He slowly took in more of Chanyeol’s cock, gaze focused on watching the two of them kiss. He could see Jongin’s tongue snaking into Chanyeol’s mouth, and the way their tongues slowly slid together, curling into each other’s mouths.

Sehun moaned around Chanyeol’s cock, slowly taking all of him in until his nose was brushing against the soft curls that rested at the base. He paused for a moment, breathing carefully through his nose as he adjusted to having his cock down his throat. On hearing the sound of a zipper, he glanced to see Jongin’s hand in his pants, fisting his length as he and Chanyeol made out.

He slowly began to move on Chanyeol’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he did to give Chanyeol as much pleasure as he could. He could hear Chanyeol moaning into Jongin’s mouth as Sehun continued to swallow him down, intoxicated on the pleasure he was giving him. He pulled off his cock with a wet pop, swiping at the precome and spit that had gathered on his chin. Hardly thinking, he moved away from between Chanyeol’s legs and settling instead between Jongin’s. The sounds of their kissing stopped, and he glanced up. Both of them were watching him intently, and he offered hardly more than a faint smile before ushering Jongin’s hands away from his own cock, quickly replacing them with his own.

Jongin groaned softly. His cock was full and heavy in his hand, and Sehun’s own arousal throbbed in his pants as he slowly began to stroke him. He was smaller than Chanyeol, but it was pretty and he just knew it would fill him perfectly. Leaning in, he didn’t give Jongin a warning before suddenly taking all of him into his mouth.

“Fuck...Sehun,” Jongin moaned.

Sehun glanced up, working his throat around Jongin’s length. His head was tipped back, lips parted and breath shaky as Sehun sucked him off. Chanyeol was pressing hot kisses along Jongin’s chest, fingers of one hand tweaking a nipple. Sehun moaned around Jongin’s cock as he began to bob up and down, the slide messy and slick.

His body was on fire with want, aching desire coursing through him as he tongued along the veins of his length. He hardly registered when Chanyeol moved, only noticed when suddenly arms were wrapped around his waist and fingers were quickly undoing his pants. Only when Chanyeol lightly tugged on his pants did he move off of Jongin’s cock, helping Chanyeol to get his pants down. 

Keenly, he became aware that the party was still going on down the beach, though the sounds hardly reached them. He knew that at any moment, anyone could walk by and see what they were doing, and yet he couldn’t bother to care. His arousal was growing painful, and all he could think about was being filled.

As soon as his pants were kicked to the side, naked from the waist down, he resumed his position of taking in Jongin’s pretty cock, making him squirm. Jongin made beautiful moaning sounds as Sehun’s mouth worked him. Sehun shuddered slightly when there was the sudden presence of cool fingers running over his skin. Chanyeol worked his way slowly from his spine and down, trailing down the crack of his ass until lube-slicked fingers brushed his balls. 

He moaned around Jongin, causing sudden fingers to card through his hair, tugging lightly. Chanyeol chuckled softly behind him, and lightly ran his fingers up along his ass again. This time when he went down, however, he paused to circle Sehun’s rim, teasing and playful.

Sehun’s hands gripped Jongin’s hips, both holding him down and preventing himself from begging for more. He wanted something to fill him so badly, and Chanyeol’s teasing touches weren’t giving him the pleasure he ached for so desperately. As he continued to bob on Jongin’s cock, he angled his hips back, trying to urge Chanyeol into action by pushing his ass closer to him.

Suddenly, however, he could feel hot breath over his skin, tickling him faintly. He squirmed and Chanyeol suddenly licked his entrance, stilling Sehun’s motions. He was paused with a mouthful of cock, aching for Chanyeol to give him more. Jongin’s fingers stroked through his hair, gently pleading with him.

Moans slipped from his lips as Chanyeol finally moved again, lightly licking his rim. It was teasing, tongue pressed flat as it caressed over his ass before circling around the entrance. Sehun ached for him to put it inside, he wanted to beg him to forget the teasing and just fuck him already. But he didn’t want to seem so desperate for his friends’ cocks.

Chanyeol’s fingers spread the cheeks of his ass, and finally, he slowly began to lick his way inside Sehun. He moaned around Jongin’s length, almost choking as he swallowed him down. Back arching, he yearned for more. Chanyeol’s tongue continued to press inside, licking all along his walls. It was enough to drive Sehun crazy, and he pulled off of Jongin, earning a soft whine.

“Please, Chanyeol…” he muttered, voice raspy and hoarse.

In response, Chanyeol’s fingers tightened on his ass, and slowly he began to thrust his tongue in and out of him. The motion sent waves of pleasure through him, and he moaned, hanging onto Jongin as he rested his forehead against his hip. He let out quiet, breathy moans as Chanyeol tongue-fucked him, savoring the feeling of Chanyeol’s warm tongue inside him.

A louder moan slipped from his lips as a finger slowly slipped in with his tongue, opening him up more. He craved the finger to go deeper, wanted so much more than Chanyeol was giving to him. Arching his back more, he gasped as Chanyeol began thrusting his finger and tongue together.

“M-more,” he muttered. 

Jongin’s fingers continued to play with Sehun’s hair, comforting and soothing him.

With little warning, another finger suddenly joined the first. Sehun moaned, sucking softly on Jongin’s skin as Chanyeol began to spread his fingers apart inside of him, his tongue licking between his fingers to taste deeper inside him. His knees felt shaky, and yet he still ached for more. He began to push back against Chanyeol’s fingers, wanting him to go as deep as possible.

Taking the hint, Chanyeol pushed in a third finger, and his tongue was gone. Sehun was letting out soft moans at each thrust inside, savoring the slight burn of being stretched open. It had been too long since he was filled with more than just his own fingers. His body jerked as Chanyeol found the pleasurable spot deep inside him, brushing it repeatedly. Heat spread through his body, burning with pleasure. He clenched his fingers into the blanket as Chanyeol began to piston his fingers in and out of him, a lewd sound surrounding them at the action.

“Just- fuck...fuck me,” he said, not caring if he was desperate or needy.

“Do you still want both of us?” Chanyeol asked.

Sehun nodded, “Please...need you both…”

There was some shuffling, and Sehun lifted his head, watching as Jongin began to roll a condom onto his cock and Chanyeol handed him the lube that one of them had had the foresight to pack. He bit his lip softly, watching Jongin’s fingers slick up his cock.

Wordlessly, he moved until he was straddling Jongin’s hips, lifting himself up and positioning himself above his length. Jongin’s hands wrapped around his waist, lightly caressing his sides as Sehun guided his cock to his entrance. Slowly, he began to lower himself, groaning with satisfaction as Jongin’s cock began to spread him open. He didn’t stop until he had taken Jongin to the hilt, and he paused, letting himself catch his breath. He was so full, and he couldn’t help but wonder again why they hadn’t done this sooner. He had been right, Jongin did fill him just right. 

Soothing patterns were rubbed onto his skin, light little caresses from Jongin’s thumbs and Chanyeol’s hands rubbing over his back. Sehun waited until the trace amount of pain he felt had melted away, and then he slowly began to lift himself again. Jongin groaned underneath him, and Sehun’s hands rested against his toned stomach as he slowly moved on his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Jongin said, fingers digging into his skin.

Sehun bit his lip, eyes falling closed as he fucked himself open on Jongin’s cock. Every movement sent hot pleasure running through him, and he couldn’t resist the soft moans from slipping out as he bounced in Jongin’s lap. He was still acutely aware that they could easily be seen, that anyone could walk by and get a full view of the three of them, but thinking of being watched sent another jolt through his cock.

Chanyeol stilled him, holding his hip briefly when he was high up, waiting to plunge himself down onto Jongin again. He moaned, squirming a little, but then pressure nudged at his rim. He gasped as Chanyeol worked a finger inside of him, stretching him open more. Clenching his jaw, he slowly began to lower himself again, taking in Jongin’s cock and Chanyeol’s finger, cock starting to leak from pleasure already. 

“Oh...more,” he moaned, though part of him wasn’t sure if he could.

Chanyeol pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, and another finger joined. Jongin groaned, deep and low, fingers digging into Sehun’s still-clothed waist.

It was almost too much, but as he continued to fuck himself open on Jongin and Chanyeol’s fingers, he still craved more. He wanted them both, wanted to feel so full he could hardly stand it. “Please…’yeol...need you,” he whined, voice catching. He sounded so whiny even to himself, but he couldn’t seem to help it.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” Chanyeol said, practically purring in Sehun’s ear.

He nodded, “Please, please,” was all he could manage. His knees were shaking, and his body ached, but mostly he just felt an overwhelming need to be filled even more.

Slowly, the fingers inside of him slipped out, and Sehun whined a little at the loss. Jongin reached to the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him softly. Sehun was doubled over, Jongin still seated inside him, and kissed Jongin back. He moaned softly into the kiss as Jongin licked into his mouth, drawing him in for breathless kisses that sent shivers down his spine.

There was the faint sound of something tearing, and there was a satisfied sound behind him. And all at once, Chanyeol was right behind him, he could feel the warmth of his body on his ass, and he shuddered. Jongin’s arms wrapped around him, soothing and gentle as he rubbed his back. He could feel Chanyeol’s cock run teasingly over his ass, and he burned with desire, knowing what was coming.

“Are you ready?” Chanyeol asked, pausing with his cock poised against Sehun’s already stretched-out rim.

“Please…” he moaned against Jongin’s lips, fingers curling into his hair.

Jongin continued to rub soothing circles on his back, lightly kissing along his face to keep him relaxed. Sehun squeezed his eyes closed as Chanyeoo slowly began to push inside him as well. His eyes stung and filled with tears at the sensation, pain dancing along his spine. He took in a shuddery breath against Jongin’s shoulder.

“It’s okay...you’re doing amazing. So good for us,” Jongin praised, nuzzling his cheek. 

Fingers wrapped around Sehun’s cock, gently stroking to push the pain into pleasure. He winced as Chanyeol slowly continued to fill him, and he could sense Jongin holding in a moan from the sensation of Chanyeol’s cock sliding against his inside the tight heat. It took what felt like hours, but was likely only minutes, for Chanyeol to completely fill Sehun.

As he bottomed out, he stilled, allowing Sehun to adjust to the impossible fullness. He was all too aware of the feeling of their cocks inside him, stretching him open. Tears leaked from his eyes, falling onto Jongin’s tan skin.

“You’re so good, Sehun. You look so hot like this, all fucked out and needy,” Jongin practically growled into his ear. 

Fingers danced along his back, soothing him gently as the hand around his cock slowly began to move again. Sehun groaned quietly as his length throbbed, trying to focus on quieting the lingering pain of being too full.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, tone more gentle than Sehun was used to.

He nodded, feeling a bit dazed. “You can...move,” he mumbled, grateful for Jongin holding him to keep him steady.

Truthfully, he didn’t know if he was ready for movement yet. But another part of him ached for more, yearned for the fullness and tint of pain that came with it.

Impossibly slow, Chanyeol began to withdraw his hips, and Sehun moaned loudly. There was a bit of lingering pain, but more than that was the rush of pleasure that came with the movement. He was so full, and he couldn’t help but marvel that both of his friends were so deep inside him. 

Jongin moaned, a deep sound that went straight to Sehun’s groin. Chanyeol continued his motions, stopping when just the head of his cock was seated inside him. He gave Sehun another moment to breathe, and then he was slowly pushing back inside. 

“So...full...fuck,” he whined, voice pitched higher than expected.

“Are you hurting? Do you want us to stop?” Jongin asked, trailing a hand through his hair.

He opened his eyes, looking at Jongin’s lust-blown gaze. His eyes were dark, cheeks flushed as sweat trickled over his skin. He angled his neck to press a quick kiss to Jongin’s mouth. “No...it’s good…” he half-moaned, as Chanyeol’s pace quickened ever so slightly.

“You’re so good for us...so tight, you feel amazing,” Jongin praised, seeming satisfied with Sehun’s answer. 

He shuddered another moan as he began to adjust to the feeling of two cocks inside him, the pain slowly melting away to nothing but white-hot pleasure. Chanyeol’s pace was steady, fucking him open in careful, measured strokes. He’d never been this filled, and he craved to have it again. Every thrust set his body on fire, brushing against his sweet spots and filling him with desire.

“More…” he mumbled, hardly aware of the word slipping from his lips.

Jongin’s fingernails trailed over his back as though trying to hold back. Chanyeol groaned behind him, and gripped Sehun’s hip as he began rocking into him quicker. Moans spilled from their lips as they moved together, and Sehun didn’t think he would be able to last long. Not with how much he was stretched open and every motion was hitting his prostate, pleasure shooting through his body every time.

He was shaking, the pleasure racking through his body causing, his limbs to start giving out completely. Thankfully, Jongin held onto him tightly, steadying him. He could feel movement around him, and suddenly Jongin bucked his hips up, fucking into Sehun.

Sharp sweats slipped out at the sensation, and Sehun gave into the pleasure, going practically limp in Jongin’s arms.

With Jongin finding his own rhythm, each thrust opposite paces so that Sehun was being constantly filled. His moans were wanton and desperate, increasing in need as they fucked him. He clenched his fingers around the blanket, trying to stave off his impending climax. He didn’t want it to end, but everything was overwhelming. He’d never been so filled, and never quite so satisfied as the sensation coursing through his body.

“I...gonna…” he moaned, unsure if they could even make out his words. 

Suddenly, fingers were around his cock again, jerking him harshly as their thrusts increased in speed. Jongin was groaning almost constantly, and Chanyeol swore softly. Sehun’s moans and cries were becoming incomprehensible, delirious with the pleasure that wracked his body. 

“Fuck-” was all the warning he could manage before white-hot pleasure burst inside of him. His head tipped into Jongin’s neck, toes curling in pleasure as stars danced behind his eyelids. He didn’t think he’d ever come so hard in his life, his entire body felt like jelly, stretched as he was between the two.

It took him a moment to come down from his high, and he became aware of the absolute stillness of their hips. Slowly, Chanyeol pulled out, and Jongin followed suit, gently lifting Sehun off his cock. Sehun whined at the sensation of being empty after being stretched open like that, and he took a shaky breath. 

Suddenly, he was being rolled off of Jongin to lay on his back on the blanket. He could feel sand underneath him, and he wanted to complain for a moment before his gaze fluttered open again, catching sight of Jongin and Chanyeol fisting their cocks, jerking off as they aimed for Sehun’s body. He smiled faintly, as though reassuring them it was okay. 

Jongin came first, groaning as he shot his load onto Sehun’s thighs. Come spilled over his skin, and he watched as Jongin’s eyes closed, halfway falling over from the power of his orgasm as he milked his way through it.

Chanyeol wasn’t long after him. His jaw clenched and his gaze fell black before he was coming, his release spilling over his hand and Sehun’s stomach. Chanyeol’s breathing was heavy, and it took him longer to open his eyes again.

“Wow…” was all Jongin could say.

Sehun’s lips curled into a smile, “Wow is right…” There was silence for a moment, Sehun still trying to recover from the power of his orgasm. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chanyeol asked, lightly squeezing Sehun’s hand.

He nodded, “Yeah...but one of you needs to carry me back to the room.”

Chanyeol and Jongin laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll run you a nice bath and take it easy, okay?”

—

Sehun groaned, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the sun. “We leave today…” he mumbled, shifting in the bed as he turned on his side. 

A hand ran along his spine. “You don’t seem happy about it,” Chanyeol said, curling his arm around his waist.

He hummed softly, leaning into him. Jongin was in front of him, pretty lips parted and slowly beginning to wake up. “I liked the last half of this trip,” he said, reaching out and lightly cupping Jongin’s cheek.

“Me too,” Chanyeol agreed, kissing Sehun’s shoulder.

A shiver ran along his spine. They’d still gone and gotten drunk and enjoyed the beaches, but after their first time on the beach, the three of them spent the rest of the evenings in bed with each other. 

“Mm…it’s early,” Jongin mumbled, snuggling into Sehun’s chest, likely trying to hide from the light.

Chanyeol laughed, and Sehun could feel it as he lay against his chest. “Well just because we’re going back to school doesn’t mean we can’t keep doing this, right?”

Sehun hummed softly, running his hand along Jongin’s side. “True. If it’s what Jongin wants too.”

Jongin pulled away slightly, one eye cracked open. “Huh? Are we talking about fucking or are we talking about what they call a thrupple?”

Both Sehun and Chanyeol burst into laughter, Jongin’s confusion charming and innocent as always. “What do you think we’re talking about?” Chanyeol asked, amusement clear.

“I don’t care. I love you both, need more sleep…” he mumbled.

Sehun smiled a little, leaning in to press a light kiss to his forehead. “Well I love you both too.”

“I guess that answers it,” Chanyeol said softly.

“I think so.” Sehun turned slightly, and Chanyeol took the hint, kissing him softly.

“So much for Chanyeol not being bi,” Jongin muttered.

Chanyeol swatted his hip lightly.. “Shut up.”

Sehun smiled. “Either way I think we can say this has been a hell of a spring break.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think they're dating after this? What will the frat house think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
